Dwarven Craftpriest
Dwarven Craftpriest Prime Requisite: WIS Requirements: WIS 9, CON 9 Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 10 excerpt from ''Adventurer, Conqueror, King System, page 32:'' "Nothing is so revered among the dwarven people as craftsmanship. A dwarf’s work is his life, and the spirits of great dwarven artisans are believed to live on forever in their masterpieces. The veneration of these relics falls to the care of a caste of dwarves known as craftpriests. While most craftpriests attend to the shrines and monuments of their clan, young craftpriests are sometimes sent forth to recover monuments to the glorious past from the ancient ruins and wastelands of the world. This class represents such a craftpriest." Weapons and Armor: Dwarven craftpriests may wear any armor and may use any of the traditional weapons of their people, including the battle axe, great axe, hand axe, flail, mace, morning star, and warhammer. They are trained to fight wielding a weapon and shield or wielding a weapon two-handed, but may not dual wield weapons. Racial Features: * Sensitivity to Rock: '''All dwarves gain a +1 bonus to surprise rolls when underground. * '''Dwarf Tongues: All dwarves speak four bonus languages: Dwarf, Gnome, Goblin, and Kobold. * Detect Traps: Because of their experience underground, all dwarves may detect traps, false walls, hidden construction, and notice if passages are sloped with a proficiency throw of 14+ on 1d20. * Hardy People: All dwarves gain a +3 bonus on saving throws versus Blast and Breath and a +4 bonus on all other saving throws. (This has been factored into the saving throw table below.) Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave -''' One attempt per round, per every other level. * '''1st Level: Turn Undead * 2nd Level: Call Upon Ancestral Spirits to Gain Divine Spells '''(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). * '''5th Level: Conduct Magical Research, Scribe Scrolls, and Brew Potions. * 9th Level: Build Vault * 9th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items * 9th Level: Build Constructs '''(as two levels higher) '''Divine Spell Progression Saving Throw Progression Class Proficiency List '''(select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th Levels) Alchemy, Art, Battle Magic, Caving, Contemplation, Craft, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Dwarven Brewing, Endurance, Engineering, Fighting Style, Goblin-Slaying, Healing, Knowledge, Laying on Hands, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Mapping, Performance (chanting), Prestidigitation, Profession (judge), Prophecy, Quiet Magic, Righteous Turning, Second Sight, Sensing Evil, Siege Engineering, Theology, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom, Weapon Focus '''Divine Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Evil, Detect Magic, Light, Protection from Evil, Purify Food and Water, Remove Fear, Resist Cold, Sanctuary 2nd Level: Augury, Bless, Delay Poison, Find Traps, Hold Person, Holy Chant, Resist Fire, Righteous Wrath, Silence 15' Radius, Spiritual Weapon 3rd Level: Continual Light, Cure Blindness, Cure Disease, Detect Curse, Glyph of Warding, Locate Objects, Remove Curse, Speak With Dead, Sphere of Visibility, Swiftmine 4th Level: Create Food, Cure Serious Wounds, Death Ward, Dispel Magic, Divination, Neutralize Poison, Protection from Evil (Sustained), Smite Undead, Tongues, Vigor 5th Level: Atonement, Create Food, Cure Critical Wounds, Dispel Evil, Flame Strike, Protection from Normal Weapons, Quest, Restore Life and Limb, Strength of Mind, True Seeing Category:Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Dwarven Classes